tommywestphallfandomcom-20200214-history
Hooterville franchise crossovers
The Hooterville franchise has had many characters cross over between its series and a few series outside the franchise. Petticoat Junction Homer Bedloe * The Beverly Hillbillies "The Hired Gun" Betty Jo Bradley * Green Acres "Eb Discovers the Birds and the Bees" Billy Jo Bradley Billy Jo Bradley only crossed over to The Beverly Hillbillies. * "The Thanksgiving Spirit" * "The Week Before Christmas" * "Christmas in Hooterville" Bobbie Jo Bradley * Green Acres ** "The Decorator" ** "Sprained Ankle, Country Style" ** "Eb Discovers the Birds and the Bees" * The Beverly Hillbillies ** "The Thanksgiving Spirit" ** "The Week Before Christmas" ** "Christmas in Hooterville" ** "Sam Drucker's Visit" ** "The Teahouse of Jed Clampett" ** "The Palace of Clampett-San" Kate Bradley Kate Bradley only crossed over to Green Acres. * "Lisa's First Day on the Farm" * "The Decorator" * "Lisa the Helpmate" * "Lisa Has a Calf" * "The Wedding Anniversary" * "I Didn't Raise My Husband to Be a Fireman" Uncle Joe Carson * Green Acres ** "Oliver Buys a Farm" ** "Lisa's First Day on the Farm" ** "Neighborliness" **"Lisa the Helpmate" **"You Can't Plug in a 2 with a 6" ** "Don't Call Us, We'll Call You" ** "Lisa Has a Calf" ** "The Wedding Anniversary" ** "I Didn't Raise My Husband to Be a Fireman" ** "What's in a Name?" ** "The Day of Decision" ** "The Deputy" ** "The Man for the Job" ** "How Hooterville was Floundered" ** "Everybody Tries to Love a Countess" * The Beverly Hillbillies ** "Granny Goes to Hooterville" ** "The Thanksgiving Spirit" ** "Christmas in Hooterville" Sam Drucker Sam Drucker was also a regular cast memeber on Green Acres so he only crossed over to The Beverly Hillbillies. * "Granny Goes to Hooterville" * "The Italian Cook" * "The Thanksgiving Spirit" * "The Courtship of Homer Noodleman" * "The Week Before Christmas" * "Christmas in Hooterville" * "Drysdale and Friend" * "Sam Drucker's Visit" * "Buzz Bodine, Boy General" * "The Clampett-Hewes Empire" Selma Plout * Green Acres "Culture" Charley Pratt Charley Pratt only crossed over to Green Acres. * "Lisa's First Day on the Farm" * "What Happened in Scranton?" * "Lisa Bakes a Cake" * "The Day of Decision" * "The Hooterville Image" * Green Acres''Never Trust a Little Old Lady" Floyd Smoot Floyd Smoot only crossed over to ''Green Acres * "Oliver Buys a Farm" * "Lisa's First Day on the Farm" * "The Decorator" * "Don't Call Us, We'll Call You" * "What Happened in Scranton?" * "Lisa Bakes a Cake" * "The Day of Decision" * "The Hooterville Image" * "Never Trust a Little Old Lady" * "The Man for the Job" Green Acres Eb Dawson * Petticoat Junction ** "Young Love" ** "The All-Night Party" ** "The Runt Strikes Back" ** "The Santa Claus Special" ** "Author! Author!" ** "One Dozen Roses" * The Beverly Hillbillies ** "The Thanksgiving Spirit" ** "The Courtship of Homer Noodleman" ** "Christmas in Hooterville". Lisa Douglas * Petticoat Junction ** "The Baffling Raffle" ** "The Good Luck Ring" ** "Joe Carson, General Contractor" ** "Bobbie Jo's Sorority" ** "Hooterville a Go Go" ** "Betty Jo Goes to New York" ** "The Young Matchmakers" ** "The Valley Has a Baby" ** "The Ballad of the Everyday Housewife" * The Beverly Hillbillies "The Thanksgiving Spirit" Oliver Douglas * Petticoat Junction ** "The Baffling Raffle" ** "The Dog Turns Playboy" ** "The Good Luck Ring" ** "Joe Carson, General Contractor" ** "Bobbie Jo's Sorority" ** "A Doctor in the House" ** "Hooterville a Go Go" ** "Betty Jo Goes to New York" ** "Uncle Joe Plays Post Office" ** "Yogurt, Anyone?" ** "Kate Bradley, Peacemaker" ** "The Valley Has a Baby" * The Beverly Hillbillies "The Thanksgiving Spirit" Mr. Haney Mr. Haney only crossed over to Petticoat Junction * "The County Fair" * "The Other Woman" * "A Most Momentous Occasion" The Beverly Hillbillies Granny Clampett * Petticoat Junction ** "Granny, the Baby Expert" ** "A Cake from Granny" * Mister Ed "Love and the Single Horse" Jane Hathaway * Petticoat Junction "A Cake from Granny" Hogan's Heroes Col. Robert E. Hogan He did not appear in any of the series but was mentioned in Green Acres "Wings Over Hooterville". Category:Franchises